Cinderella - BEBOP STYLE!
by LEILI
Summary: WAHAH!! I don't like summaries Spike is Cinderella... Faye is the prince... and so on...
1. ... poor poor Spike... living wif them i...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Cinderella  
  
--------------------  
  
Every day started the same as every other day. Spike would get up and take a bath. Before he knows it, his three evil brothers start demanding their breakfasts.  
  
"SPIKE, I WANT MY BREAKFAST!" Jet screamed.  
  
"DAMNIT SPIKE, WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" screamed Lin.  
  
"MY BREAKFAST, DAMNIT, HURRY UP, SPIKE!" Shin was getting pissed.  
  
Out of all the three brothers, Jet was the oldest. Then it was Lin and Shin.  
  
Spike was running downstairs, trying to hurry with their terrible demands. When Spike trips over Ein, his friend (the dog), he pets Ein and runs downstairs and Ein runs after Spike. Spike then starts boiling water and feeding the animals. Ein starts whining for food, since nobody has fed him except Spike. Spike decides to feed Ein, and then Ein's other friends starts coming out for food too. Spike is such a nice and friendly he decided to fed them. Then his brothers starts yelling for their breakfasts and then his step-mother, Judy (the co-host of "Big Shot"), starts yelling at Spike for no damn reason.  
  
"I'm almost done, step-mother, Jet, Lin, and Shin!" Spike replies.  
  
"YOU'RE ALMOST DONE IS NOT ENOUGH!" screams Jet.  
  
Spike returns to the boiling water and the other foods he was making and starts preparing their trays.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hmmm… please R&R. SO I can see if I should make more chapters or not. If you want more, then review it & say so, okies? GREAT! 


	2. The "Invitation"... OHH WOW... PRETTY......

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Cinderella. Don't sue me.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The "Invitation"... OHH WOW... PRETTY... I'VE GONE CRAZY... HEH...  
  
--------------------  
  
As Spike was going through the halls and through doors trying to get to his brothers and step-mother's headquarters, the castle had a lot of rumbling going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the castle, Prince Faye was screaming at her mother for setting up a ball in the next 3 days.  
  
"MOTHER!! I never asked for this! DAMN!! I don't want to get married!! YOU HEAR NOT TO MARRY!!!" screamed Faye.  
  
"Faye, Faye. YOU WILL MARRY BECAUSE I SAY SO YOU ASS!!" Julia announced.  
  
"I already sent out the invitations to the towns peoples and THEY WILL COME!!"  
  
"Now, now, my dear Julia. You mustn't rush love, my dear." Punch replied with a grin.  
  
"NO, MY FAYE MUST GET MARRIED TO HONOR US IN PLACE WHEN WE ARE GONE!"  
  
"DAMN YOU MOTHER!!!!" Faye said with disgust.  
  
Faye walks out of the castle and into the streets, while putting on her blue, with golden threads, jacket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Spike was running trying to hurry, so his brothers won't beat the crap out of him again.  
  
"DAMN IT SPIKE!!! WHERE IS MY FOOD?!?!?!!" Shin screamed which echoed through out the gigantic house.  
  
"AHH SHIT" Spike said, trying to hurry without dropping the food.  
  
Spike hurried to their rooms and gave them each their breakfast. Each brother replied differently and in a very harsh way.  
  
"SHIT SPIKE! THANK TOOK LONG ENOUGH!!" Jet scolded at Spike.  
  
"NEXT TIME HURRY OR I"M GONNA HURT YOU ASS!" Shin replied as Spike gave him his eggs.  
  
"SPIKE YOU BETTER HURRY OR YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T!" Lin gave him a u-better-be-faster-or-I'll-hurt-ya look.  
  
When Spike reached his horrible step-mother's room, he started knocking on the door.  
  
"You may come in Spike, my dear." Judy replied with the little of anger.  
  
Spike entered the room and carefully placed the tray on the table.  
  
"Spike, I have a few chores for you to do today."  
  
"First, you must clean the floors, wash the dishes, do the laundry, feed Miss Kitty (his step-mother's rotten cat), feed the chickens, dust the ENTIRE house, get the groceries from the delivery man, and take Miss Kitty and give her a bath." Judy said as she was out of breath when she finished.  
  
Spike thought those were NOT a few chores to do, but a loadful.  
  
As Spike left the room, he heard the bells ringing. (The bells are like doorbells)  
  
Spike answered the door.  
  
"Excuse me. I have an invitation for Ms. Judy and her daughters. This is an invitation to Prince Faye's ball." The messager as he finished handed the invitation to Spike.  
  
"I'll give it to my step-mother right away." Spike replied with a kind smile.  
  
"Certainly, Miss. Thank you for you time." The messager left and hopped onto his horse and rode away.  
  
As Spike was speaking to himself about the ball and what he'll wear, he started thinking.  
  
"I wonder why Prince Faye is throwing a ball." Spike questioned as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"I hope I'll get to meet the prince." Spike hoped with all his might.  
  
Spike knocked on his step-mother's door once more.  
  
"What do you want? Enter now." replied quickly as if she was in some sort of a hurry.  
  
"Step-mother, a messenger from the castle has an invitation for you and us to come to a ball." Spike said as he handed her the invitation.  
  
"I see." Judy replied.  
  
She opened the invitation and read it.  
  
"Spike call for Jet, Shin, and Lin right this instance." Judy replied with sharpness.  
  
Spike ran down the halls where his brothers were in their rooms and called them out to their step-mother's room.  
  
"My dear daughters, we are invited to a ball for Prince Faye. You must act on your best behavior, so that Prince Faye would pick you for your hand in marriage." Judy said. "Oh isn't this wonderful. If one you marries the Prince, then we'd be rich!" Judy was so happy to hear this, she jumped out of her chair and patted he daughters on the head, except Spike.  
  
"Now the ball is in 3 days and we must get ready for this ball. Now get ready, cause we're gonna be the best of all those young men!" Judy rushed out of the door and went to call their tailor to make them wonderful new dresses.  
  
After she was done, Spike asked her about the ball.  
  
"Step-mother you only ordered 3 dresses and there is 4 of us. I'm I going with you step-mother?" Spike asked with a little smile.  
  
Judy smiled back. "If you can finish your chores in 3 days."  
  
Spike was filled with joy and happiness. "Thank you step-mother for letting me come."  
  
"Spike, I said IF." Judy said with a sinister grin.  
  
"Oh, then I will finish those chores!" Spike was so determined to get to the ball he rushed off and started his chores.  
  
"Oh my dear Spike, you will never finish those chores." Judy smiled evilly.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
If you were clueless of who is who here are a Character List of the Characters so far.  
  
Spike - Cinderella  
  
Faye - Prince  
  
Judy - Evil Step-mother  
  
Jet - Evil step sister #1  
  
Lin - Evil step sister #2  
  
Shin - Evil step sister #3  
  
Ein - Spike's dog friend  
  
Julia - Prince's mom/Queen  
  
Punch - Prince's dad/King  
  
--------------------  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. I will try to get more chapters up more quickly. I have planned lots for the next chapters. 


	3. *Ein zooms by*... WHOA!!!! 0.o anywho......

Disclaimer: I do no own Cowboy Bebop or Cinderella. Do not sue me.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 3: *Ein zooms by*... WHOA!!!! 0.o anywho... The 'EVIL' Plan  
  
--------------------  
  
As three days passed by Spike carefully and secretly made a big white, frilly gown for the ball to wear. His gown was as white as the first fallen snow. It had sashes hung around the lower part of the gown. The gown had no strap to hang unto Spike's shoulders i(if you don't understand what I just said, & I partly don't understqand what I said, I'm just saying the gown was strapless)/i. Spike also made white-ish gloves that went up to the elbows. All was fine, but the problem was that he had no shoes to wear to the ball.  
  
But within the three days before the ball, his step-mother, Judy, gave so many chores that a person can't finish in a month, but since Spike was so determind to get the the damn ball. He worked as hard as he can and still had enough time to figure out what shoes should he wear.  
  
On the morning of the ball, Ein was walking down the halls doing nothing as usual, until Ein heard that Judy, Jet, Shin, and Lin talking about should they bring Spike to the ball or not in their step-mother's room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mother, we can't bring Spike! He's a disgrace for all of us." Shin complained.  
  
"If we bring Spike, he would ruin the parety with his rude-ness and ugly- ness!" Lin hated the idea that if Spike did come to the ball at all. i(I think I was to harsh to Spike calling him ugly, WHICH HE ISN'T!!!)/i  
  
Jet had no say in this, because if he started arguing it would led to no where.  
  
"My dear sons, I've decided that we should NOT bring Spike! He would ruin the chance of us ever getting rich. Besides,he doesn't have a drees to wear, only the rag clothes." Judy grinned evil.  
  
"Remember my dears, please give our dear Spike plenty of chores to work on." Judy thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ein by now heard everything and dashed up to Spike's room which was a drafty tower.  
  
When Ein got there and entered the room which by the way opene, Ein saw Spike. He happily humming with a cheerful mood, which he hasn't shown this cheery mood since he was with his dad when he went to the park with him, before he died.  
  
~~~~~b*FLASHBACK*/b~~~~~  
  
3 year old Spike was holding hadns with his father, while walking to the park.  
  
3 year old Spike: Daddy? When are we gonna be at the park?  
  
Father: In a couple of minutes, my son.  
  
His father gave him a happy smile and Spike smiled back without a care in the world. i(OK maybe his father)/i  
  
Spike was so happy to be at the park, since it was his first time with his father. Other time was with his babysitter, which only looked after him instead of playing with him.  
  
When Spike and his father got there, his father picked up Spike and started tossing him in the air [carefully].  
  
3 year old Spike: WEEEE!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Father: Are you having fun, Spike?  
  
His father laughed while Spike was giggling like alittle girly.  
  
3 year old Spike: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The played on each equipment and also played in the sand, making sandcastles.  
  
It was now 5 hours later when they come here. It was slightly dark, but not dark enough to be night-time.  
  
Father: Spike, my boy, it's time to go home.  
  
3 year old Spike: OKAY DAD!!!  
  
As the where walking home, Spike started asking questions about his mother.  
  
3 year old Spike: Dad, how was mom?  
  
Father: She was a great gal. She was the only one who could make me laugh as hard as I could, besides you.  
  
3 year old Spike: I wish I could have met her.  
  
Father: You qould have loved her so much as I do now.  
  
3 year old Spike: Dad, I wish that you would never go away and leave me all alone like mommy did! I LOVE YOU DADDY!!!  
  
The 3 year old Spike sheded a tear as he said I LOVE YOU and hugged his dad as hard as he could, like holding onto him and never letting him go.  
  
Father: You mother didn't leave you and nor will I! We will always be in your hearts nad you will always be in ours! I LOVE YOU, MY DEAR SPIKE!!!!!!!  
  
Spike's father started to fade away as Spike (present-time) started coming back to reality.  
  
~~~~~b*FLASHBACK*/b~~~~~  
  
As Spike realized it was only a flashback, he start to cry softly and wiped his eyes, when he heard Ein barking softly.  
  
Ein looked at Spike strangely and was wondering why he was crying.  
  
But then Ein, realized about waht his step-family was saying.  
  
Ein started barking in different tones and movements, so Spike could understand what Ein was trying tell him. It was like charades.  
  
Spike couldn't understand Ein completely, so Ein grabbed SPike by the leg and pulled him towards his step-mother's room door. Spike heard everythign going on. He was devastated this and he started his way back up the stairs.  
  
He thought of a way to get to the ball after they left. He decided to take the wagon and fix it up nicely and with the 2 horses extra in the barn, he woudl take them and attach them to the wagon and get there to the castle after his step-mohter and his brothers left.  
  
As to make matters worse, he had forgotten that he had no shoes to wear to the ball. He would wear his old, worn-up, dirty slippers, but it wouldn't look right with his beautiful, snow-white dress. He decided to wear the old slippers anyways. He thoguht that it wouldn't matter because he would only be there to see Prince Faye and leave before Prince Faye saw his ugly face i(I know it was too harsh to call Spike ugly, but I needed a reason, plus SPIKE IS NOT UGLY!!! XP)/i.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
--------------------  
  
I had my fun and sadness with making this chapter. XP  
  
Hate this fanfic? Love it? Have any comments/problems with this fanfic... review then or say so! I would love you to hear your opinions!  
  
I'm half way done with the next instalment to this chapter almost done...  
  
Just wait and see what happens next... 


	4. ... poor Spikey wikey.... ACK ED?!? Wadd...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy bebop or Cinderella. Don't sue me.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 4: ... poor Spikey wikey.... ACK ED?!? Wadda hell was I thinking...  
  
--------------------  
  
Hours passed by while Spike was busily doing chores and waiting for the time he would leave for the ball. Ein started helping Spike with his chores.  
  
As it was time for Spike to help dress his brothers, he ran up the stair to make sure that everything as well and finished.  
  
"DAMNNIT IT SPIKE!! I NEED HELP WITH MY DAMN DRESS!!" Jet exclaimed with pure anger.  
  
Spike hurried up the stair and went through the Jet's room.  
  
"GOSHDAMNIT SPIKE!! HELP MEH WITH THIS DAMNED BRA!!!" Jet was soo pissed off he started ripping his bra. Jet's bra when he put it on, it started getting jammed into his metal arm, which was decorated with yellow daisies, which by the way his dress was yellow, and frilly stuff everywhere.  
  
Spike went out to get jet another bra, when Shin shouted out for Spike.  
  
"PLEASE HOLD ON SHIN!" Spike hurried to get another bra for Jet.  
  
Once Spike had gotten the other bra, he handed it to Jet and hurried down the halls to Shin's room.  
  
"SPIKE!!!!! MY PANYHOSE IS NOT WORKING WITH MY LEGS!!!" Shin started screaming.  
  
Shin had put on the pantyhose the wrong way and Spike help him get into the pantyhose, which was slightly ripped (Spike didn't dare tell Shin that the pantyhose ripped) because of the force Shin used to try to get the pantyhose on.  
  
Lin hurried down the halls to get Spike. While Lin was holding his make-up kit, he screamed.  
  
"SPIKE!! I CAN"T GET MY MAKE-UP ON!!!!" Lin was so pissed off.  
  
Spike started running down the halls to Lin's room with Lin running by.  
  
Spike carefully putting on the make-up on Lin. Each time Spike was done with on part like the eye-liner, Lin would say that he should put more on. Spike would argue about how much he was asking to put on, but after awhile Spike stopped arguing and did what he was told since there was no way to stop Lin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at the castle, Faye was getting ready to her get-married-to-one-of- these-guys ball. She still refused to marry these 'idiots. She called them idiots just because they wanted to marry her for no apparent reason or so she says.  
  
"SHIT MOTHER!!!! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THESE ASSES!!!" faye screamed her voice out.  
  
"Now now, DON'T YOU START USING THET FOUL LANGUAGE!!!!! ANyways, YOU HAVE TO ARRY ONE OF THEM!!! YOU CAN'T TELL WHEN WE WILL BE GONE!!!" Julia said with a tear in her eye to just convince her stubborn daughter.  
  
"FATHER!!?!?!!!?" Faye exclaimed.  
  
"Don't involve me with your bickering!!" Punch asid as her turned away from Julia and looked at Faye.  
  
Faye Just finished putting on her suit and dusted off the little particles off and took her cloak.  
  
"My good-ness, MY Little daughter Faye! Look look wonderful!!" Punch stared at her beauty.  
  
Faye walked out of her chambers while cursing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at the house.  
  
As Spike was done 'helping' Lin, he waited for his step-mother and his brothers to leave, so that he would start preparing himself for the ball.  
  
He keft his dress by the wagon. While the hosre just walking around, look really hungry.  
  
Spike said crazily, "What the hell, takes them so long to go and get ready?!"  
  
As his finished his question, his step-mother came out of the hall.  
  
"Spike, were you saying something? I thought I heard something." Judy said slyly.  
  
"Oh no step-mother, I didn't say anything thing at all." SPike said with careful-ness.  
  
Jet, Lin & Shin walked out into the front door.  
  
Jet was wearinga yellow gown that strapped around his neck. The dress were up to his knees. His metal arm was decorated with yellow daisies and wrapped with a shimmering yellow frabic (that could blind you. Spike did not want to tell Jet that the yellow would blind people.). Jet wore yellow high heels.  
  
Lin was wearing an pretty pink dress that fell to the ground. It had straps for the shoulder and the side of the shoulder. It has sparkles everywhere and which fell off a few time when he was walking. The shoes he was wearing flat shoes which were bright pink.  
  
Shin was wearing a baby blue dress which went up to his ankles showing is sparkly high heels. His drees were straplees but made his chest look saggy. It had polka dots that were dark blue all over the dress.  
  
Spike's step-mother wore a very slutty dress, hich was cut between her breast. It touched the grond too.  
  
"We'll be going now, Spikee. Don't stay up to late." Judy said with the least of concern.  
  
"I won't." Spike said.  
  
All three brother said "See ya doofus!!" in unison.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back outside the ouse. The horses by now ate the dress and the coachman took the extra horse and attached them to the carriage his 'evil' family were going on.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As they left, Spike hurried outside and saw th horses were gone.  
  
Spike: "At least my drees is stil here."  
  
Spike sighed. But he spoke to soon. He saw that there was only one scrap of his dress laying in the cold wet puddle. He assumed th ehorses ate it. Which ws true.  
  
"F***ING HORSES!" Spike cursed as a little flying maniac came up to him.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSPPPPPPPPIIIIIKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little crazy thing screech.  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE BUG GO AWAY!" Spike was disaaponted and tried to smack the so-called-bug away.  
  
"Edward is you fairly god parent!" Ed said while doing her 'little dance'.  
  
"WADDDAF....?!?!" Spike was confused.  
  
"Ed will help you get to the ball!!!!" Ed was so happy.  
  
Ein walked by Spike nuzzling his leg.  
  
"Ed likes DOGGIES!!!" Ed went up to Ein and petted Ein like it was her dog.  
  
Ein was confused at first, but when Ed magically swund her wand with a tomato on top of it.  
  
*cheap magically sounds*  
  
*POOF*  
  
"Doggie food for little doggie!!" Ed gave Ein the dog food and Ein gulpped it all up and was bloated.  
  
"Okay if you are here to help me get to the ball, then what am I supposed to wear?" Spike questioned Ed.  
  
Ed stopped dancing like a crazy banana and thought for a minute. Ed swung her wand once more and Spike's old clothes changed.  
  
*POOF*  
  
Spike was now wear a skimpy bikini. @_X  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" CHANGE BACK NOW!!!! ITS GETTING REALLY COLD!!" Spike shivered.  
  
"WHOOPS!! Ed made a mistake. Ed will fix it!!!"  
  
Ed did a little dance and POOF!!  
  
Spike was now wearing an elegant white gown. Over the gown was a thin see through layer with shimmering sparkles. His shoes were glass. The gown had a certain feeling that made you feel special. The gown was knee high.  
  
"ED LIKE THIS DRESSY!!!! ED WANT ONE!!!" ED danced crazily.  
  
"How am I supposed to get to the castle in one piece?" Spike gave Ed the wierd eye-look.  
  
"Ed will fix! FIX!!!" Ed stopped dancing and took a tomato and made it into a sandwich.  
  
"A SANDWICH??!?!?!" Spike stared at it for 5 whole minutes.  
  
"WHOOPS! ED WILL FIX AGAIN!! AGAIN!!!" ED swirled arond 20 times, and made Spike dizzy.  
  
Ed swirled around again but only 2 times and *POOF*  
  
The tomato was now a beautiful red tomato carriage.  
  
"This is much better." Spike sighed.  
  
"But how am I supposed to get there?" Spike started wondering.  
  
"Ed will figure out a way!"  
  
Ed ran around the place thinking and bouced off the walls surrounding them. Ein started thinking too. Then Ed just realized something.  
  
"Ein, come here!" Ed taked in a softly yet convincing voice.  
  
Ein cocked his little doggie head and walked over you Ed, wondering what Ed was gonna do.  
  
"Now hold still Ein!" Ed grinned happily.  
  
*POOF*  
  
Ein was turned into a ... well Ein just got bigger. 10 times bigger.  
  
"WHOA... wadda hell?" Spike gazed at the bigger EIn.  
  
"Ed got something right!!" WOOOHOOOOO!!!" Ed flew in mid-air.  
  
Ein was attached to the tomato carriage. Spike stepped into tthe large tomato and sat on the smushy bench.  
  
"Oh YEAH!! ED FORGOT!! YOU MUST COME BACK HOME BY 3 AM, Or You will be changed into a CIGGERRETTEE!!" Ed had warned Spike. Spike carefully listened to what she had said.  
  
Spike waved good bye to his scary Fairy God mother, while the carriage left for the castle.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sorry for the long chapter. Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review and tell me your opinions.  
  
--------------------  
  
For those of you who are clueless, like me here are a list of the charcters and who they play.  
  
Spike - Cinderella  
  
Faye - Prince  
  
Judy - Evil Step-mother  
  
Jet - Evil step sister #1  
  
Lin - Evil step sister #2  
  
Shin - Evil step sister #3  
  
Ein - Spike's dog friend  
  
Julia - Prince's mom/Queen  
  
Punch - Prince's dad/King  
  
Ed - Spike's crazy Fairy God Parent 


End file.
